dream_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wiseman
The Wiseman is a NPC randomly encountered during exploration. When encountered, the player can choose to fight him, talk to him, or attempt to answer a trivia question. He is loosely based on Gandalf from The Lord of the Rings. Options Fight When the option fight is chosen, the Wiseman will be attackable. He is one level above the player's level. Talk If the player chooses (by clicking accept) to talk to him, the player will get experience and coins. Reactions (found from all social networks): *You suddenly realized that you made a fool of yourself. The Wiseman found you entertaining and compensated for your time. *You started talking to the Wiseman. However, you did not understand anything he is saying and did not know how to respond, so you just nodded your head... After a while you walked away, embarassed. *Time has passed. The wise man reluctantly agrees with you, though you can tell that he didn't like your company much. *Time has passed. You convinced the Wiseman that his thoughts were wrong. He was pleased with your company and compensated you for your time. Which reaction you get depends on your intelligence stat. The more intelligence, usually the better the Reaction will be for you. Trivia By choosing the option Trivia you'll get a random question that you can answer. Answering it correctly yields you experience and coins. The answers to many of the trivia questions can be found at http://pkl.net/~matt/moxfull.db, though searching on Google (or other search engines) is the method used by most players. Skills *Normal Attack (~ 100 - 300 damage) *Knowledge (~ 250 - 600 damage) *Book of Wisdom (~ 600 - 850 damage) *Retreat Teleport Quotes "You dare to challenge me?" Possible answers *Who wrote Dracula ? Answer : Bram Stoker *The only place in the world where one can see the sun rise on the Pacific Ocean and set on the Atlantic is in which country? Answer: Paraguay *Name the year: eleventh space shuttle mission - challenger 5 is launched.? Answer: 1983 *What's the only community-owned franchise in the nfl? Answer: The Panthers *What is another word for consumption ? Answer : Tuberculosis *What does the name Dan mean ? Answer : Guard *Where were the Olympics held in 1944 ? Answer : Berlin, Germany *Who was the first cartoon talking picture ? Answer : Steamboat Willie *Who is Mark Feld also known as ? Answer : Mark Bolan *Who ordered the persecution of the Christians in which Peter and Paul died ? Answer : Nero *What very lightweight wood is often used for rafts & model aeroplanes ? Answer : Balsa *What country is Neil Young from ? Answer : Chile *What is the study of plants called ? Answer : Botany *What word links hate, name, shop ? Answer : Path *What 1983 mini series won barbara stanwyck an emmy ? Answer : The Thorn Books *His films include: Giant, Written on the Wind, and A Farewell to Arms ? Answer : Rock Hilton *Where is the Machu Picchu ? Answer : Peru *Name the year: charles dickens, author, dies in england ? Answer : 1870 *Name the second largest country in africa ? Answer : Algeria *This is the Southeast Asian method of dying fabric using wax to create designs ? Answer : Batic *What is the treatment of disease by various approaches ? Answer : Treatment *What is the term for the path followed a by a small body around a massive body in space ? Answer : Orbit *St. Bernard the patron saint of ______ ? Answer : Saints *What actress played nancy drew in the hardy boys mysteries series ? Answer : Pamela Sue Martin *What substance was first used as an eraser, hence its name ? Answer : Rubber *What trophy is awarded to the winner of the NHL playoffs ? Answer : Stanley cup *In what country do people speak the Language they call Nihongo ? Answer : Japan *What is the covering on the tip of a shoelace called ? Answer : Aglet *What is name of the city that is also known as Beantown ? Answer : Boston *In which series did linda evans, a star of dynasty, first appear ? Answer : Big Vista *What is the study of insects called ? Answer : Entomology *Which pacific island group significant in the development of biology contains the islands isabella, san cristobel and santa cruz ? Answer : Galapagos *Where were the 1960 Olympics held ? Answer : Rome, Italy *Which is the most sensitive finger ? Answer : forefinger *cyberpunk: bionic enhancement which allows user to manipulate any voice or sound . Answer: string tongue *Who is a regular columnist at 60 minutes ? Answer : andy robert *What is a marsupium ? Answer : Platapus *Who forced 146 captured british officers into the black hole of calcutta ? Answer : India Trainers *What statuette is awarded annually for the best television commercial? Answer : Clio *What organ is a nephrologist concerned with ? Answer : Kidney *Which is the only position in soccer allowed to handle the ball ? Answer : Goalkeeper *definition: Something to which one is entitled by birth? Answer : Birthcertificate *What is the south african word for theater? Answer: basaria *His films include: Giant, Written on the Wind, and A Farewell to Arms. Answer: Rock HIlton *What is the capital of Colorado? Answer: Denver *Where were sherlock holmes' rooms? Answer: Baker Stones *Who shot down indy and his father? Answer: Indian fighters *He visited Australia and New Zealand, then surveyed the Pacific Coast of North America. Answer: Vincent *Who wrote the novel that the play "Les Miserables" is based on? Answer: Vincent Hages *How many pints are there in a quart? Answer: Two *Football: Chicago ___ (Hint: B__) Bears *what's the international radio code word for the letter v? (Hint: v_____) victor *What animal's milk is more than 54% fat? (Hint: h_______ w____) Answer is Humpback Whale *which tree only produces acorns after it is fifty years old? Oak *How many children did noah have? Answer Two *music : 60's chart toppers: name the artist: laugh, laugh? The Beau Bomellis *Who discovered the tomb of Tutankhamun? Answer: Henry Charles *Who beat captain robert scott in the race to the south pole in 1912? Answer: Ronald Albertson *Crime stories: the most famous lawyer/sleuth? Answer: Perry Mason *music : 90's chart toppers: name the artist: mmmbop? Answer:hanson *Who said: "Let them eat cake"? (Hint: M____ A_________) Marie Antoinette *How many tentacles does a squid have? (Hint: t__) ten * Where is the Admirality Arch? (Hint: L_____) London * all of the clocks in what movie are stuck on 4:20(hint P___ F____) Answer: Pulp Fiction * Which novel by Mary Shelley was subtitled 'The Modern Prometheus'? (Hint: F___________)Frankenstein * As pretty as a (Hint: P_______) Picture * A depilatory is a substance used for removing (Hint: H ___) Hair * How many old pennies made one guinea? (Hint: 2__) 252 * Who was Svetlana Aliluyevas father? (Hint: J_____ S_____) Joseph Stalin * What is the name of the balloon which circumnavigated the earth in 1999? (Hint: b________ o______ 3) Breitling Orbiter 3 * What is the capital of Saint Lucia? (Hint: C_______) Castries * What percent of forest fire damage is caused by lightning? (Hint: e_____ f___ p______) Eighty Five Percent * what movie starred dick powell and was about a murdered german shepherd? (Hint: y__ n____ c__ t___) You Never Can Tell * Who was the human companion of Willow? (Hint: M__________) Madmartigan * The belcher islands are in this bay? (Hint: h_____) Hudson * John phillip - versatile actor appearing in 'the sergeant' and 'barbarella'? (Hint: L__) Law * He was heavy-weight champion in boxing from 1915-1919, and known as The Pottawatomie Giant (Hint: J___ W______) Jess Willard * What name did basco eventually adopt as it's own? (Hint: b___) Bose * He said, "I have nothing to offer but blood, tears, toil and sweat." (Hint: S__ W______ C________) Sir Winston Churchill * who was the prime minster of britain at the start of the war? (Hint: n______ c__________) Neville Chamberlain * What is a 'somnambulist'? (Hint: s__________) Sleepwalker * In 1902, this volcano erupted, killing 30,000. (Hint: P____) Answer: Pelee * (paraphrased) San andreas fault shifts 5 cm/2 years how many years till LA reaches the latitude of San Francisco? Answer the game wants: 10 Million Years * who was the first canadian to top us album charts in the 1980's? (Hint: d_______) Answer: diamonds * This Roman killed himself after his defeat at Actium. (Hint: M___ A_____) Answer: Mark Antony * What country was once known as 'The Breadbasket of Russia'? (Hint: U______) Answer: Ukraine * Who wrote 'The Starry Messenger'? (Hint: G______) Answer: Galileo * A medicine that hastens the emptying of the bowels is called a ______. (Hint: l_______) Answer: Laxitive * Who was the sexy star of Barberella? (Hint: J___ F____) Answer: Jane Fonda * In the film "Bright Eyes", Shirley Temple sang about this boat. (Hint: T__ G___ S___ L_______) Answer: The Good Ship Lollipop * NCAA: mvp "men's basketball championship" game in 1946? (Hint: b__ k______) Answer: Bob Kurland * The fins of which fish are made into a soup? (Hint: s____) Answer: shark * what one word may be added to news, carbon and wall? (Hint: p____) Answer: paper * Who is recognized as the father of geometry? (Hint: E_____) Answer: Euclid * Which King George was Georgian Bay named for? (K___ G_____ i_) Answer: King George iv * what is the highest par the usga will let you place on a golf hole? (Hint: s__) Answer: six Category:Random Events